The present invention relates to an article of apparel for a foot that covers the forward portion of the foot only. Embodiments of the present invention provide a partial sock, or half sock, advantageous for uses including wearing with shoes that cover the forward portion of the foot only.
As footwear fashion trends change, consumers have developed an increased preference for wearing open-heel shoes. Open-heel shoes, including clog-type shoes, may be worn without any type of foot covering, such as socks, inside the shoes. However, many clog-type shoe designs can be uncomfortable when worn without a foot covering between the shoes and feet. Open-heel and clog-type shoes may be uncomfortable for a variety of reasons. For example, the fit of a shoe on a particular person""s foot may cause friction between the inside surface of the shoe and the bare skin of the person""s foot. Minor misalignments in shoe fit and loose-fitting shoes can result in shoe-skin friction causing undesirable skin irritations, such as blisters. Discomfort may also be caused by a natural build-up of moisture from a person""s feet inside shoes. Moisture accumulation inside shoes increases shoe-skin friction and the negative effects of friction on skin. Generally, more moisture is generated in the toe area than in other areas of the foot. As clog-type shoes cover the toe area of the foot and are often constructed from non-breathing materials such as heavy leather and synthetics such as plastic, moisture accumulation can be a particularly difficult problem. In addition, moisture that accumulates inside shoes being worn can cause undesirable odors. As a result, persons wearing open-heel and clog-type shoes often desire to wear foot coverings between the shoes and their feet to absorb moisture and decrease friction.
As described above, ill-fitting shoes can slide on a person""s feet while being worn. Since open-heel shoes have no means in the heel area to anchor the shoes to a person""s feet, open-heel shoes tend to slide off while being worn more easily than shoes having closed heels. Consequently, due to construction design and/or fit, such shoes may move in an undesirable manner, including off a wearer""s feet. Thus, it is often desirable to wear foot coverings inside open-heel and clog-type shoes to improve the fit of the shoes and to decrease the chance of the shoes inadvertently sliding off.
Wearing open-heel shoes without a foot covering inside the shoes can also be uncomfortable in certain climates because a wearer""s feet may get cold. Thus, persons wearing open-heel shoes may prefer to wear foot coverings inside the shoes to help keep their feet warm.
To compensate for fit, moisture, friction, warmth, and other problems associated with open-heel shoes, traditional foot coverings have been used inside the shoes. However, a drawback of wearing traditional foot coverings with open-heel shoes is that previously available socks extend beyond the tops of the shoes onto the wearer""s heels, ankles, and above. For a sock to show above a shoe is undesirable in many instances. Thus, use of traditional foot coverings, including above-the-ankle and ankle-high socks, with open-heel and clog-type shoes has often been unsatisfactory. For example, on certain occasions when open-heel shoes would be worn as a fashionable style, use of a foot covering that can be seen above the shoes would be contrary to that particular fashion. Therefore, consumers have a need for foot coverings that can be worn inside open-heel and clog-type shoes and that do not show above the tops of the shoes.
Foot coverings that do not show above the tops of shoes are useful in other applications as well. For example, a recent fashion trend involves rolling down the tops of socks, particularly ankle-high socks, below the tops of athletic, and other, shoes so as to provide a xe2x80x9cno showxe2x80x9d appearance. A xe2x80x9cno showxe2x80x9d style produced by rolling down the tops of socks into shoes, while fashionable, creates a problem of excessive sock fabric gathered in a relatively small area at the top margin of shoes. Such an increased thickness of material, which also may be gathered unevenly, may cause discomfort, constriction, unwanted irritation of skin at the affected area, and/or an ill shoe fit. As such, there is a need for foot coverings that do not show above the tops of shoes and that avoid problems, such as discomfort, associated with rolling socks down into shoes.
In the past, low-cut, sheer-type foot coverings have been used, for instance, as disposable foot coverings by customers when trying on shoes in a shoe store. Such sheer foot coverings would not show above the tops of some shoes, but are not suited to overcome fit, moisture, friction, warmth, and other problems associated with open-heel shoes described above. Sheer articles, usually knit on knitting machines having 400, or higher, needle counts, exhibit much slicker surfaces than less tightly knit fabrics, such as cotton and cotton blends typically used in socks. As a result, sheer foot coverings, particularly sheer foot coverings having open heels, tend to slide more easily relative to a foot and the inner surface of a shoe than more loosely knit foot coverings. Such sliding motion disadvantageously allows friction between a foot and shoe, whereas a more loosely knit foot covering may decrease foot-shoe friction.
In addition, previously used sheer foot coverings of partial length have also not had elastic materials incorporated into the middle area of the article, resulting in such sheer foot coverings tending to slide on a foot. Sheer articles also possess minimal moisture absorbency characteristics as compared to more loosely knit foot coverings, such as cotton socks, for example. Furthermore, sheer articles are substantially thinner and are much less able to provide a thickness sufficient to enhance fit and warmth than are more loosely knit fabrics, as in typical cotton socks. For these and other reasons, sheer foot coverings have not met consumers"" needs for foot coverings that can be worn inside open-heel and clog-type shoes, that do not show above the tops of the shoes, and are comfort-fitting.
Other foot coverings that may not show above the tops of shoes also fail to meet such needs. For example, foot coverings made for purposes of insulation against cold and moisture and used in athletic footwear, such as skiing boots, may not show above the tops of the boots. Such sock structures are often made with materials, like neoprene, and with a thickness to provide for insulation that precludes any practical use with open-heel shoes.
Another disadvantage of previously available foot coverings that provide only partial foot coverage is construction with multiple seams. Use of multiple seams in a sock that covers the forward portion of a foot increases friction points between the foot, sock, and shoe. Foot coverings that do not show above the tops of open-heel shoes and that are comfort-fitting would need to minimize friction points due to seams.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a foot covering that covers the forward portion of a foot, that does not show above the tops of shoes, and that enhances fit and comfort of wearing shoes. There is also a need for a foot covering that covers the forward portion of a foot inside open-heel and clog-type shoes, that does not show above the tops of the shoes, and that overcomes the disadvantages related to fit, moisture, friction, and warmth associated with wearing no foot coverings and traditional foot coverings. There is also a need for a comfort-fitting foot covering that covers the forward portion of a foot inside open-heel and clog-type shoes, that does not show above the tops of the shoes, and that can be easily and economically manufactured and used. It is to these perceived needs that the present invention is directed.
The present invention relates to an article of apparel for a foot that covers the forward portion of the foot only. In an embodiment, the present invention comprises a foot covering that does not show above the tops of shoes and that enhances fit and comfort of wearing shoes, particularly open-heel and clog-type shoes.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a foot covering comprises toe, middle, and top portions. Embodiments of a partial sock foot covering comprise a length that extends only to the middle, or arch, area of a foot, and that does not show above the tops of shoes worn over the partial sock. Embodiments of foot coverings of the present invention comprise a thickness appropriate to assist a wearer with proper fit of shoes, to absorb moisture, and to reduce friction, and that can be comfortably used during all seasons of the year.
Embodiments of the present invention preferably comprise only one seam, for example, a toe seam on the upper surface of a sock. A toe seam differentiates the upper surface and the bottom surface of the sock and assists wearers in orienting such a sock for proper placement on their feet and thereby achieve better fit and comfort.
Partial sock foot coverings of the present invention may be include a variety of materials, such as cotton and cotton blends, which allow such partial socks to be comfortably worn during all seasons of the year. Embodiments of the present invention comprise elastomeric materials that increase the gripping force, fit, and tendency of such a sock to stay on a wearer""s feet.
In embodiments of the present invention, a partial sock comprises a band extending from the proximal margin of the top portion. A band may include elastic material, which provides additional gripping force to help secure the sock in place on a wearer""s foot.
In the present invention, embodiments of foot coverings that do not show above the tops of shoes comprise various sizes, colors, and designs and different lengths to accommodate different shoe constructions. Partial socks of the present invention comprise sizes proportioned to the forward portion of a foot to be covered by the sock.
Foot coverings of the present invention may be constructed using traditional sock manufacturing methods and techniques, for example, with a seamed toe closure on conventional circular knitting machinery.
In embodiments of the present invention, a partial sock comprises a xe2x80x9csling,xe2x80x9d or strap attached to opposite sides of the top portion of the sock. The strap provides a loop for fitting around a person""s heel as a means for maintaining a partial sock on the person""s foot. A heel strap can be permanently or removably attached to the sock using a variety of attachment means. Embodiments of heel straps comprise various materials, including elastomeric materials and/or transparent materials.
Features of foot coverings of the present invention may be accomplished singularly, or in combination, in one or more of the embodiments of the present invention. As will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art, the present invention has wide utility in a number of applications as illustrated by the variety of features and advantages discussed below. For example, the present invention advantageously provides foot coverings that cover the forward portion of a foot, leave the heel of a foot uncovered, and do not show above the tops of shoes. Thus, embodiments of the present invention provide a xe2x80x9cno showxe2x80x9d foot covering. As a result, foot coverings of the present invention may be worn with open-heel and clog-type shoes without exposing the foot covering above the tops of the shoes.
Another advantage of foot coverings of the present invention is that such partial socks can enhance the fit of ill-fitting shoes. Additionally, such partial foot coverings may help prevent shoes having no anchoring means at the heel, such as open-heel and clog-type shoes, from sliding off a wearer""s foot. Consequently, foot coverings of the present invention enhance a wearer""s comfort when wearing otherwise ill-fitting shoes or open-heel and clog-type shoes.
Another advantage of the present invention is that foot coverings that do not show above the tops of shoes, and would be desirable for wearing with open-heel shoes, absorb moisture and reduce friction between feet and shoes. Absorption of moisture, especially in the toe area, and reduction of friction between feet and shoes generally increase comfort. For example, as partial socks of the present invention absorb moisture and help keep feet dry, a wearer""s feet have less tendency to stick to shoes.
The present invention provides the advantage of a foot covering that, while not showing above the tops of shoes, may provide warmth to a wearer""s feet. Foot coverings of the present invention may be advantageously constructed with appropriate materials, knit density, thickness, and other factors so that such partial socks can be worn during all seasons of the year.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a xe2x80x9cno showxe2x80x9d foot covering is provided that is easy to put on by a wearer. Ease of placement of partial socks of the present invention is facilitated by the further advantage of having a toe seam on the upper surface of the socks that differentiates the upper and bottom surfaces of the socks. Differentiation of upper and bottom surfaces allows wearers to orient, and thus place, such socks on more easily.
Another advantage of foot coverings of the present invention is that such partial socks may be constructed so as to enhance the ability of the socks to stay on a person""s feet when shoes are removed. The ability of partial socks to stay on a person""s feet when shoes are removed is enhanced by appropriate sizing of such socks for particular wearers. In embodiments of the present invention, partial socks advantageously utilize elastic materials in part or all of the sock to help maintain the sock in place on the wearer""s foot.
In the present invention, partial foot coverings provide the advantage of application with various types of shoes and in a variety of settings. As discussed above, partial foot coverings can be used with athletic shoes to provide a xe2x80x9cno showxe2x80x9d appearance, while also overcoming disadvantages of the practice of rolling traditional socks down inside shoes to achieve a similar look. Partial socks of the present invention provide the advantages of enhanced fit and decreased moisture and friction with the advantage of a xe2x80x9cno showxe2x80x9d look for a dressier appearance with fashion open-heel shoes.
Another advantage of the present invention is that foot coverings that cover only the forward portion of a foot increases comfort by avoiding a xe2x80x9cbindingxe2x80x9d effect of the stretch of a sock from toes to heel.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that partial foot coverings that provide the above benefits can be easily and economically made using conventional manufacturing methods and techniques. The present invention overcomes disadvantages related to fit, moisture, friction, and warmth associated with wearing no foot coverings and traditional foot coverings by providing comfort-fitting, xe2x80x9cno showxe2x80x9d foot coverings that are also affordable to consumers.
As will be realized by those of skill in the art, many different embodiments of an article of apparel for the foot that covers the forward portion of the foot only according to the present invention are possible. For example, in addition to an embodiment of the present invention described herein as a half sock, the present invention may also comprise a sock that covers the forward three-fourths of a foot, the heel remaining open. Additional uses, objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention are set forth in the detailed description that follows and will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or by practice of the invention.